criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Montebello
Montebello is the title of the first season made by Timmytech874. It takes place after the events of Travel in Time. Located in the Northwestern United States, Montebello is founded by an Italian explorer sometime after World War II, where he, along with a group of American explorers, sought to make the world a better place. Today, the city ranges from modernized lowlands similar to California, to mountainous valleys similar to Washington. A total of sixty-five cases are scheduled for the season, set apart by eleven districts. The Montebello Police Agency is the law enforcement agency serving the city. Districts Willow Park Willow Park is the first district in Montebello. It is a small, modern suburban area filled with willow trees and small ponds. In this district, it revolves around a serial arsonist who plagues the district with fear by burning down houses and landmarks. It also focuses on a corrupt fire department who is more focused on taking consumers' money after performing a job. Cases - # Murder At Sunrise # Killer Stunt # A Short Drop Below # Forever Dismissed # Cremated # Burnt to the Ground Slattery Street Slattery Street is the second district in Montebello. It is a long, bustling avenue, filled with businesses and workplaces, making it the business district, with large figures running local businesses. This area revolves around the team and their attempts in stopping a group amongst the many businesses, whose goal is not clearly unknown. Cases - # Busy is as Busy Does # Rail Runover # Tower of Terror # Crashing the Market # Family Tied # Emergency Situation Ivywood North Ivywood North is the third district in Montebello. It is a 5-mile long seaside district with movie productions, strip malls, and a cruise port. This area revolves around an upcoming blockbuster movie set to premiere, all while a string of misfortune between the movie's cast and crew being murdered, even on different movie sets. This also focuses on Zara, and her estranged daughter, who is set to be in said upcoming movie. Cases - # Down the Barrel # A Rush of Cold Blood # No Luck on Your Side # Something for Social Media to See # Watery Grave # The Camera's Watching Quarry Block Quarry Block is the fourth district in Montebello. This district is a series of dingy city blocks filled with alleyways and dark corners. This area revolves around almost the entire block clashing against each other, even going as far as murdering each other in the most brutal ways possible. It also raises trouble for the team as Garth starts reverting to his past ghetto life. Cases - # Fingered # Dragged Away # Down in the Dogs # Out of the Gutters # Postal Service # Uptown Up Your Alley Mosquito Gulch Mosquito Gulch is the fifth district in Montebello. This district is a sprawling prairie with an old ranch town and a mining area nearby. This area revolves around an illegal mining company and their funds being sent to an unknown group. This also focuses on an unusual move-in from people outside the area. Cases - # Of Monsters and Men # The Grits in the Sand # Hurling the Pig's Skin # Deserted to Die # Blown Away # Mine and Die McAdams Square McAdams Square is the sixth district of Montebello. It is the historical district, but it is being introverted into an entertainment district, tearing down old statues and landmarks, and building hotels and commercial stops. This area revolves around explosions done by a mysterious bomber that have had the district in unstoppable turmoil, since the introversion. Cases - # Sunday Super Sunday # Landmarked # Shop Til You Drop Dead # Drunk Lust # Founder's Keepers # Bomb Voyage Cogwork Fields Cogwork Fields is the seventh district of Montebello. It is the city's industrial district, filled with factories, warehouses, and communication towers. This area revolves around the team and their attempts to restore the district from a massive power outage. This later focuses on them undermining the group responsible for the outage, NEVIAH, as well as finding out that they are being given suspicious weapons from the factories. Cases - # Conveying a Message # Lighting Skies # Signal to Die # Match Made # Chemicidal # Crushing Time Metromark Metromark is the eighth district of Montebello. This 'district' is actually a giant apartment complex overlooking the lower hills, filled with the most interesting and important people in Montebello. This area revolves around carbon monoxide poisonings killing certain residents. It also focuses on Henry unexpectedly getting hired by the apartment workers, who may have connection for the killings. Later, it focuses on something even worse... Cases - # A Toxic Relationship # Suite Revenge # Checked Out # The Last Party # I'll Sleep When I'm Dead # Deliver Us From Evil Pine Ravine Pine Ravine is the ninth district of Montebello. This district, based on Yosemite National Park, is a national park near a colossal waterfall, with a nature preserve being the main focus of the district. This area revolves around the evergrowing suspicions of NEVIAH and what their purpose is, as well as using animals as weapons. This also focuses on Kelly's strained relationship with her father, who used to work for NEVIAH. Cases - # Nature Hurts # Last One Standing # Sting Operation # Feeding Frenzy # When the Night Goes to Sleep # A Blast from the Past Glacier Highlands Glacier Highlands is the tenth district of Montebello. This district, based on the Cascade Range and Mt. Rainier, is a mountainous ski resort plagued with blizzards. This area revolves around discovering NEVIAH's early development when Montebello was founded, and what their intentions are and why. This also focuses on the team being forced to stay under radar from NEVIAH, after the group forced control over all of Montebello. Cases - # Frostbitten # Unbroken Promises # Gone in the Wind # Until Death Do You Part # Out of Range # What Emerges from the Snow Bluerock Bluerock is the eleventh and final district of Montebello. This district, based on Yellowstone National Park, is home to an inactive supervolcano. This area revolves around stopping NEVIAH from weaponizing Bluerock, whom they are using highly explosive chemicals to blow it up, which would cause a volcanic explosion onto anywhere it targets, unaware that it would also blow up the entire world. This also focuses on the founder of Montebello, how he had been overthrown by NEVIAH, and how he would like to help the player foil their attempts to destroy the world. Cases - # Have Your Head Up High # Driven to Kill # Something Sensible # Hold Back the Storm # A Fiery Finish